The summer at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place
by Squee Black
Summary: AU and Slash! BE WARNED! Harry runs away and ends up back in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, where he unexpectedly runs into Remus Lupin. When he stumbles upon one of his godfather's old photoalbums, a lot of painful memories come flooding back to Remus.
1. The dream

**A/N: Ohkay, this is my first fanfiction, I would enjoy it if you review it when your done reading it. I must warn you, it will have HBP spoilers and adult situations. It is a Harry/Ron and Lupin/Sirius pairing. It is mainly Lupin/Sirius after the first chapter. If you don't like the whole slash thing, then don't read it. Oh, and please, I am just a guy with a keyboard and an imagination, so don't sue me for writing this fanfiction. I make no profit whatsoever out of it, all I get is a daydreamy look on my face a (hopefully) reviews.**

Harry lay on his bed on the Knight Bus, muffled cries escaping through his pillow and filling the empty space around him.  
His seventeenth birthday had been yesterday, and he had run away, but didn't know where to go. He had made a huge mistake leaving that letter where he did, and he knew it.  
All summer long he had been writing Hermione, hoping that she could help him figure something out. The thing was, he thought he may be gay. When school let out, he found out that Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and Fluer would be going to America as soon as the wedding was over, so they could be safer. Molly and Arthur had decided to let Ron stay, so Harry had company during his fight against Voldermort. Harry hadn't written Ron very much, though, just Hermione. Ron was the root of his uncertainty.

Hermione's jaw had actually dropped when she read the letter from Harry. Once she got over her immediate shock, she ran to get a quill and parchment so she could reply.

"_Harry, I can only imagine what you must be going through right now. I won't ask who it is that is making you think this way, but I want you to know I am fine with it. I understand that you are at that age where you question things, as...I am too. I thought I loved Ron..but Ginny and I talked and...I will leave it for another time. Point is, Harry, Ron and I stand behind you one hundred percent._"

She couldn't have ever possibly expected this, but there it was, the words "I think I might be gay." Staring up at her from a letter that came from one of her best friends, Harry Potter.

-------

Harry was ecstatic. It was his seventeenth birthday, and he was officially of age to do magic outside of Hogwarts. He was grateful that he could do so freely, without risk of being expelled from Hogwarts, for he had decided he was going to attend Hogwarts for his last year. He wanted to destroy Voldermort that much. In the morning he had written Hermione the letter, and about two hours later her reply came, along with a rectangular package. He read her reply, pausing to wonder what her and Ginny had said, then tore open the package. He found a book, wrapped around the book was a fine golden chain with a little golden snitch hanging from it. He carefully took it off and placed it around his neck, happy that she got him something so...him. He opened the book, only to find another book hidden within it. The title was, So You Think You Might Be Gay. Harry smiled, knowing how hard it must have been for Hermione to destroy a book like that, just so she could hide another within it's pages. His head snapped up as he heard a clicking at the window, and squeaky little chirps. He opened the door and Pig flew in, hooting happily at Harry, who relieved it of it's burden and opened the small package. It made Harry smile. Ron had given him a small toy of himself. Obviously Fred and George had expanded their field of business. Harry wrote a quick thank you note to both of them and stood, scooping up his toy Ron. He walked out of his room, leaving both the book Hermione had giving him, and the door, open.

He sat on the swings at the park, watching his toy Ron pose for him, then had an idea. He tugged on the toys cloth shirt, pulling it off, and put it in his pocket, then he made a move to take it's pants off, and stopped himself. "What am I doing? It is just plastic!" He stood, dropping the toy into his pocket, and walked back to the Dursely's. As he entered his room, the smile that had been on his face fell. His room was torn apart, his belonging destroyed and their remains strewn all over.

His uncle Vernon stood in the center of the room, in one hand was the letter from Hermione, in the other, the book she had sent. He so purple Harry thought for a moment that he may be choking, then was taken by surprise when Vernon strode forward and hit him hard across the face. He had taken two more blows to the face before he remembered he was seventeen, and, pulling out his wand he yelled "Petrificus totalus!" And watched as his uncle went rigid and hit the floor, shaking the whole room. Harry packed up the few things of his that hadn't been utterly destroyed, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and ran. When he was on the street he jutted out his wand and jumped to avoid the Knight Bus. As the doors opened he smiled, "Hi Sta-" He stopped himself, remembering that the Ministry was holding Stan in custody.

So here Harry was, trying to think of a place to go. He couldn't go to the burrow, he didn't want to risk having to bunk with Ron and getting an erection and screaming his name while he slept...again.

Then it hit him-Sirius! Sirius had left him his house, and the Order still hadn't returned to it! He spoke to the driver, and a few moments later it stopped in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He had promised himself he wouldn't return, but this was the only place in which he could be alone for the time he needed to sort things out. He sighed as he entered, leaving his trunk at the foot of the stairs, then trudged up them, finding the way into his room and collapsing in the bed, wishing for sleep.

To Harry's surprise, Ron walked into the room. Before he could speak Ron had jumped on him, straddling his waist. He pressed his lips firmly against the other boys, and pried Ron's mouth open with his tongue. His moan was stifled by Ron's tongue, which was now exploring his mouth. Ron hurriedly pulled off Harry's shirt, kissing his chest. He twirled his tongue around Harry's nipples, then nibbled lightly. He moved lower to kiss Harry's toned abdomen, licking it all over. He then moved lower once more, licking around Harry's bellybutton. Harry moaned loudly, "Ron...Oh God, Ron!"

Ron took the encouragement and moved lower still, pulling off Harry's trousers and inspecting the tent in his boxers. He began to suck lightly on Harry's erection through the boxers, making Harry scream in anticipation, then Ron hurriedly pulled them off and licked Harry from base to tip. After a few more of Harry's delighted moans, Ron took in his testicles, sucking lightly, then moved upwards to Harry's now-throbbing erection. He began to suck lightly, then stronger, and Harry could feel it coming. He screamed Ron's name as he came into Ron's open-and-waiting mouth...or did he?

Harry sat up quickly, feeling a warm, sticky sensation in his crotch. He sighed, then jumped in fright as the room door open; "Harry? What are you doing here?" He heard the familiar voice of Remus Lupin, and relaxed, then tensed up when he realized he must've been quite loud to get the attention of someone he didn't know had been in the house.

"Er... I left the Dursely's. I turned seventeen, and my uncle...I don't want to talk about it tonight." He said, glancing at his watch. Three in the morning.

"All right, Harry. Your birthday present is up in the attic, you can get it tomorrow."

"Thank you, professor. Er...I have two questions I would like to ask. One, what are you doing here?"

Lupin sighed, "Fenrir..he found out I was a traitor. I had to come here and hide to be safe."

"That explains that, then. Er..number two...how did you know I was here?"

Remus could sense the fear in Harry's voice, so he decided to spare him any unnecessary embarrassment.

"Your trunk was downstairs."

"Oh, okay, then." Harry smiled, then yawned, "Well, I guess I should get back to sleep. G'night."

"G'night, Harry." Remus replied, although the whole time a voice in the back of his head was screaming; _Could Harry really be gay, and in love with Ron? Could it be like Sirius and I, all those years ago?_

And while Remus was thinking that, Harry was thinking how lucky he was that Lupin hadn't heard his moans, and certainly happy he hadn't head Harry scream Ron's name.


	2. The memory of that kiss

After about an hour, Harry finally drifted into sleep that was imprinted with visions of Remus walking in on him and Ron having sex. As the sunlight finally broke through a crack in the dusty curtains covering the window, Harry sighed. The stream of light was falling right across his eyes. He sat up, groping the side table for his glasses, and put them on. The room seemed different from the last time he had been here. It seemed...darker.

Harry walked into the hallway, closing the door quietly, then stared at his wristwatch. It was noon. He shook his head and began to walk down the stairs, hoping to find food.

"I just don't believe it." Remus thought aloud. Ever since last night, he had been wondering about the things-moans, mostly- he had heard from Harry's room, and how Harry had been screaming Ron's name.

Just then, Harry walked in, "Oh, good mo-er...afternoon, sir."

Remus smiled, then pushed a tray of eggs and bacon over to harry; "Thought you might get hungry at some point in the day." He smiled and stood, and began to walk out, then turned back, "Oh, and Harry, don't forget, your present is in the attic."

Harry had been sure Lupin was thinking about Harry when he had walked in. He sighed and took small bite of his food, then stood, deciding to go investigate the attic for his gift.

As he crouched in the attic, moving things around to find his gift, he took a step forward-and tripped. He landed on a trunk that had the peeling gold letters making out the name 'Sirius Black.'

"Wow..this must have been Sirius' school trunk!" Harry exclaimed as he pried it open and looked at the items it held. A few old essays, a few notes from his fellow Marauders, a brilliant green cloak with the Slytherin emblem on it. "What in-Oh.." He looked at the name written neatly across the right-breast area. 'Severus Snape."

"Stole his cloak, did you Sirius? How sad." He moved to close the trunk, then saw a photo album, it had been under the cloak. He opened it and began to flip through it, smiling at all the pictures of Sirius, Lupin, and his father. He turned another page-and gasped.

There, in a large black and white photo, were Sirius and Lupin, kissing! He flipped through a few more pages, it was all Sirius and Lupin either hugging, holding hands, or kissing. He closed the photo album and ran out, forgetting about his gift.

Remus sat in his room, thinking about old times, when the door burst open, and Harry stood there, panting.

He thrust the photo album into Remus' hands and took a few deep breaths, "You..and...Sirius...a..COUPLE?" Remus felt like he had been hit in the head by a bludger, "W-what?" He opened the photo album, opening it to a page with him and Sirius kissing under a beautiful crescent moon, wild roses growing around them, a small creek running right by the area where they stood. That was the scene of their first kiss...

----------

"Remus! Where are you dragging me off to?" Sirius moaned, trying to sound annoyed, but the joy he felt was showing in his face. Remus smiled at him, "You'll see." He pulled Sirius through a large group of bushes and into a clearing, all around the edges of the clearing were brilliant red roses, as deep as blood, and running in the middle of the clearing was a small stream, golden fish darting through the water. He pulled Sirius onto a blanket which was spread out right by the creek and sat, patting to spot next to him so Sirius knew to sit.

"Do you like it?" He asked, gazing up at the creamy moon. Sirius smiled, grabbing Remus' hand, "I love it, Remus." The crickets were chirping, and off in the distance an owl was hooting. Remus smiled and laid back on the blanket, Sirius did the same, but he put his arms around Remus's middle, cuddling closely for warmth. "I love you, Remus Lupin." He whispered into the other boy's ear. "I love you too, Sirius." Remus nuzzled his head into Sirius's shoulder, breathing in the clean night air. After an hour or so of this, Remus stood and pulled Sirius up with him, taking Sirius' hands and putting them on his waist, then wrapping his hands around Sirius' neck. The stood like that, forehead-to-forehead, and swayed slightly to music nobody could hear but them. Sirius was in so much bliss he hadn't heard James approach with the camera.

Lupin gazed into Sirius' eyes and smiled, and Sirius moved forward, pressing his lips against the other boy's. Remus felt his stomach flutter, then he felt the sensation of Sirius prying his mouth open with his tongue. He obliged, opening his mouth and allowing Sirius' tongue to explore freely as his own ventured into Sirius' mouth to taste the sweetness that was Sirius...

-------

"Er..Harry...I just.." His voice trailed off as tears welled up in his eyes. This reminiscing had brought back the pain of losing his first, and only, true love. He stood, ignoring Harry's further questions, and swept past him and ran, he ran into a room he had never been in before, and collapsed to the ground, his sobs echoing in the emptiness around him.

"I wonder what that was about.." Harry thought aloud, then he realized what it was. Remus had loved Sirius, and this must have been a painful thing for him.


	3. The announcement

_  
_**A/N: Sorry about the awful ending the last chapter had! Please forgive me! I promise this one is much better!**

Harry spent the rest of the day looking through the pictures. On the very last page, Sirius was holding Remus in his arms and grinning.

"That was the night before the Halloween dance. When we announced our relationship to James and..Peter." Remus Lupin's voice came from behind Harry, and it sounded hoarse.

"Sir..I was..wondering.." He was having a hard time finding the right words to say this with, "How did you know you loved Sirius?"

Remus laughed, "Loved? I still love him. Why do you think I keep telling Tonks I am too old for her? It is just an excuse, because I could never betray Sirius like that." Remus smiled sadly, gently lifting the photo album from the ground where Harry had it sitting. He pulled the picture out and turned it around...

_"Remus, I love you." Sirius said, the glint in his eyes growing brighter, "I swear, I always will." Remus smiled at this, his tears still streaming down his face. He turned and walked into the Gryffindor common room, his hand firmly entwined in Remus'. "James, Peter, Remus and I...we are dating."_

_Peter's eyes grew so wide the looked like teacups, but James just smiled, then stood and hugged them both, "Bloody Hell, it is about time you tell us! What, did you think I wouldn't put two-and-two together? I mean, Merlin's beard, Sirius, you starting volunteering to go to the library, just to be alone with Remus!" He grinned, happy that his friends were finally being honest with him._

_------_

_Dumbledore rose from his seat at the staff table, and all the chattering in the Great Hall died down, "Tomorrow night, as you all know, is Halloween, and we will be hosting a masquerade ball." He looked over the top of his half moon glasses, his eyes dating from Sirius to Remus, then back to Sirius._

_"As you may know, this means costumes, masks, and...dates." He glanced over at the boys once more when he said the last word; "So, tomorrow I expect you all to be here at nine p.m. for the festivities." As he sat back down, the Great Hall erupted in chatter once more, and James stood and sauntered over to the girl everyone know he fancied, Lily Evans. "So, milady, will you accompany me to the masquerade ball?" He grinned, ruffling the back of his head to make his hair stick up messily. She gave him a look of utmost loathing, then replied in a hurried, angry voice, "After you were caught snogging that cow Marisa Mimsy? I think not!" She then slapped him, loud enough to make every head in the Great Hall snap towards them. She stormed off, and he was left there, dejected and sporting a red-mark in the shape of her hand._

_-----_

_(Night of the Masquerade Ball)_

_Sirius held a hand out to Lupin, who was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a deep navy shirt with a sphinx across the front. Underneath it were the words "Egyptian Twister." In gold lettering. Sirius couldn't help but smile. They were his favorite band. His hair was even colored for the occasion- it was a navy blue with honey-gold tips. He smiled at Sirius and blushed slightly, and Sirius could feel his heart stop in mid-beat. "My God, Lupin, your the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." He whispered, nuzzling his face into Remus' soft neck. All Remus could do was say the same to Sirius, but he believe Sirius **was** the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Sirius wore black trousers, covered in rattling chains, and wore a black shirt, a splatter of crimson in the area his heart was, made to look like blood. Sirius seemed to glow angelically this night, his hair swept over one eye slightly, and his face pale in the moonlight. Remus smiled and leaned into Sirius, kissing him deeply, then pulled away, "Lets get to the ball."_

_--_

_Several dances, butterbeers, and snogging sessions later, Remus collapsed onto Sirius' bed, wrapping his arms around the other. They snuggled close and fell asleep, grateful to have each other._

"Harry, Sirius and I spent every day together, and he became increasingly notorious for his rendezvous with the ladies. I realized that every time I heard about them, it made me want to tear myself apart from sadness. Then one day, I told him how I felt..and he just held me and told me that was how he had always felt about me." Remus was now smiling, these words making him realized just how much he loved Sirius Black.

"Er..Sir..I think..I think I love Ron." Harry said it loudly and quickly, as if he thought saying it like that would keep Lupin from understanding him.

Remus just smiled serenely, "I know you do, Harry."

Harry gave him a weird look, then stood, "I'm going to write Hermione a letter, okay?" Remus nodded and Harry raced off to get some parchment and a quill.

_'Dear Hermione:_

_I know now. I am a freaking pouf. Oh well, at least I know for sure. Since I figured out what I am...I want to know...what exactly did you and Ginny talk about? You know, that thing you mentioned to me? Oh, and tell Ron I said hi, and that I really loved his gift. The toy Ron found my model firebolt yesterday, it was hilarious to watch him jump on and try to ride it. Oi, also, I am not at the Dursely's. I ran away. It is a long story, a really long story, maybe I will tell you after you tell me about you and Ginny._

_Love, Harry "_

Harry signed his letter quickly and ran into his room, pulling Hedwig out of her cage, tying the letter to her leg, then sending her off.

--

He lay back on his bed, waiting for the reply from Hermione, when Ron once again came in. This time, Ron didn't have on a shirt or trousers, just boxers. He jumped on the bed next to Harry, and began kissing him. But it wasn't hard and rough like before, this time it was soft, sweet, and best of all, loving. Harry moaned lightly, then turned so he was on top of Ron. He gasped when he felt the other's erection rubbing against his through his trousers, but ignored it. He liked what he was doing, he liked the soft gentle kisses Ron was giving him. He kissed Ron, then just cradled him in his arms as he drifted off to sleep...more like woke up.

He groggily complained about having the best dream of his life, then put his glasses on and looked around. The moon was out, and Hedwig was perched on the windowsill, pecking against the glass so Harry would let her in. He opened the window, and Hedwig put her leg out so Harry could untie the response, then she flew back out, ready for her nightly hunting.

Harry unrolled the parchment and began to read:

_"Dear Harry,"_

**A/N: Ah, yes, don't you hate me so very much for that awful cliffhanger? I bet you do! Well, the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter gets up!**

**And now, to reply to reviews:**

**Dreamer2, thank you for your kindness. I wrote the Ron and Harry kiss for you. I was going to do more, but it came out too forced, so I went with my gut and did the tender kiss, instead.**

**My Queen, Thank you so much for the kindness! I 3 You!**

**Hellshallbemine, thank you for your kindness, also. Your fanfictions are among some of my favorites, so it warms my heart to know that you enjoyed mine!**

**Thank you all!**


	4. The arrival

**A/N: Damn cliffhangers. I bet your glad I updated, then, eh? Well, this chapter is kind of short, but still good. Thank you for all of those who reviewed, and I hope more people read this story, because I think it may turn out quite nice.**

Harry read the letter quickly, then read it again, stunned. "Wha..."

_Dear Harry,_

__

I am so glad you figured out what you are. Oh, you don't have to feel alone, either. Ron admitted to me that he was gay, also! Isn't that great Harry?

__

Well, anyway, you wanted to know what I spoke to Ginny about...Fine, here it is:

__

I told her that I didn't love Ron..I kind of got carried away when I said it..and now that I was thinking about it, I didn't care for him in that way at all. I told her that I..well...okay, I told her that I was bisexual, and there is this girl I have liked for at least a year now. She just gaped at me, then smiled. I told her how my heart skipped when I thought of this girl, and how I watched the girl sit with different boys, taking up all the attention, and how I thought it was the girl who I loved, not Ron. Then Ginny kissed me. I guess I gave too much away when I was saying why I loved the girl. Now, for more important things,

__

WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU RAN AWAY FROM THEM? Blimey Harry, you must be crazy. Please, please, tell me where you are. Ron and I want to come and stay with you. We also want to know why you ran away.

__

Love,

__

Hermione

Harry stood, shaking slightly. "Ro..Ron is gay?" He stammered, shuffling around his room to find an ink bottle so he could reply to her. He scribbled his reply and went to sleep, thinking of Ron.

He woke up late at night, the sun wasn't even out yet. He looked around, trying to found what had woken him, and saw a figure moving quietly through the door. Harry feigned sleep, hoping they would leave him alone if they thought he wasn't awake. He began to pretend to be snoring quietly, as the figure walked next to him. He thought it looked familiar, but he couldn't open his eyes wide enough to tell who it was. The figure took his glasses off, then leaned forward and kissed Harry, his soft lips warming Harry's whole body. ' _What on earth? _'

"I love you, Harry." The figure said, and Harry had to make it seem as if his gasp were just a loud snore. It was Ron. Ron was the one there, saying this to him. He heard Ron shuffle into the other bed, then he heard more footsteps, this time they were Hermione's.

"Ron," She whispered, making sure she was going to be loud enough to wake Harry. "Ron, goodnight. I am going to talk to Professor Lupin about something. Go get in bed with Harry, he won't mind, I need that bed for me!" She said this rather loudly, but she figured she wasn't too loud since Harry was still snoring.

"Alright, 'Mione." Ron yawned in reply. He heard simultaneous footsteps, those of Hermione walking out, and Ron walking to Harry's bed. He could hear Ron quietly muttering, debating whether to get in or not, then he felt the shift of the mattress as Ron added his weight to it, and the creek of the wood frame as Ron turned so that he could slide one arm under Harry's waist, and the other over his waist. He felt Ron exhale on his neck and felt the blood rushing to his penis. He wanted Ron to move his hands, which were lying in a compromising position what with Harry's growing erection.

As Ron began to drift to sleep, he thought he felt something odd poking at his hands. He groggily opened his eyes, only to realized Harry had an erection. His eyes widened, then darted to Harry, who's eyes were open.

"Er..Harry, mate...why do you have a..you know.." He said, staring at the growing thing in front of him. Then he gasped, realized his arms were still around Harry, and he pulled them back quickly. Harry then took the opportunity to grab his glasses, put them on, and roll over so that he was on top of Ron. He leaned forwards and kissed Ron passionately, exploring the other's mouth with his tongue. Harry was surprised when Ron pulled away, and slightly disappointed.

"Harry, mate.." Ron let himself trail off, as Harry had rolled on top of Ron. He began gently sucking on Harry's neck, kissing the spot and then sucking, kissing then sucking. Harry wanted to moan, but couldn't find the part of him that controlled the noise. It wasn't until Ron had gotten Harry's shirt off and was teasingly nibbling his nipple that he was able to choke out an "Oh, Ron!" to let Ron know how great a job he was doing.

Harry flipped again, so that he was on top of Ron once more, then began frantically unzipping Ron's trousers until a hand clamped around his wrist to stop him.

"Harry, no. We are going way to fast. Let's take it slow." Ron smiled, and Harry, though upset, smiled back.

"Okay, Ron, I guess your right."

Hermione walked in and found Ron sleeping, arms wrapped around Harry, and smiled. She made her way to her bed and collapsed on it, tired from research and snogging.

**A/N: I bet you want me to talk about who Hermione was snogging and what she was researching. Oh well, you will have to wait. Yes, I know, it is so sad that this chapter has no Remus/Sirius. I am saving up for the next chapter. Anyway, review review review, please! **


	5. The proposal

**A/N: Well, the last chapter kind of sucked, I hope this one makes up for it. It is entirely focused around one of Remus' memories, and tells of James' proposal to Lily. Please Review, if you find the time. Enjoy.**

Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table, a few tears glistening down his face. Sitting in front of him was a picture, one that he had kept with him from the time it had been developed. It was the Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, standing together in front of the Three Broomsticks. Next to James was Lily, smiling widely, and Sirius and Remus were holding hands. Peter was sort of put-out in this picture, since he was a bit off to the side. For a brief moment, Remus wondered if that was the reason he turned to Voldermort, because even his best friends didn't give him enough attention.

"Come on Moony!" Sirius groaned, dragging Remus by the arm of his cloak, "Get in for the picturrreee!" Remus tried to protest, but Sirius gave him a pouty-face and he couldn't keep himself from melting. He took his spot in-between Sirius and Peter, who was quickly trying to cram a whole chocolate frog in his mouth, and sighed. He didn't want to take this picture, because he felt that if he did, it would make him realize that they were out of Hogwarts, and that they wouldn't be going back. James stood next to Sirius, grinning ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. Remus smiled slightly, happy to see that James and Lily were together, and would, hopefully, be together for a long time. Lily didn't know it, but James was going to propose to her that night. They began setting it up right after James got the first date, that was how sure he was about being with her forever.

The girl working the camera, one of Lily's friends, told them that she was ready to take the picture. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and squeezed it lightly, and Remus squeezed back just as the picture was taken.

----

"Come on, Prongs, be a man!" Sirius said jokingly, trying to get James to follow through with the plan. Remus sat there quietly, but when James said a firm 'No' to Sirius, Remus finally spoke up.

"You spent six years trying to get her, and you finally did. Now you are out of school, so come on then! Propose!" He smiled, hoping James would listen to him.

James looked dumbfounded, "I was expecting you to say something like 'Your rushing this! Give it another year!'" James laughed, "But if you, the voice of reason in the group, want me to propose, then I will!" He slapped Remus on the shoulder and clamored onto the table, standing up with a grin on his face. Remus flicked his wand and banners shot all across the room, and Sirius flicked his to make the lights go out and an assortment of heart shaped candles appear. The candles seemed to be singing, a chorus of sweet violins and other classical instruments filling the pub as the flames burned. Lily gasped when she saw this, then looked up at James, who got down on one knee and spoke, "Lily Evans, I have loved you since our first year at Hogwarts. You thought I was an egotistical, pigheaded jerk for about six of those Hogwarts years, and I relentlessly chased after you, desperately in love. Then, in our last year, you finally said yes and we spent a good eight months as a couple in school. Now, I believe I have loved you long enough to know that what I am about to say, I will never take back," He nodded to Remus, who again flicked his wand. The candles went out, extinguishing their flames and music, and the lights went back on to reveal a crowd that they all knew well. Dumbledore sat next to Professor Slughorn, smiling at Lily, and all of Lily's friends stood scattered around the room. Dumbledore made a slight flick of his wand, to help James out, and the table he was kneeling on began to lift into the air and circle Lily. James smiled, then finished his proposal.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" The table stopped right in front of her, then floated back to the ground. She answered by climbing on to the table and kissing James, her arms wrapped tightly around him. The whole room clapped and Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"I think this calls for some butterbeer!" Dumbledore strode to the front and ordered a butterbeer for every person in there, which was quite a feet since it was filled to almost capacity.

----

Sirius kissed Remus passionately, as if it were their last. James and Lily had just gotten married, a short three months after James' proposal. Sirius was joking about how hard James had worked to get it put together in time.

"He must've worked harder than he ever did in school to get this together so fast!" He had said, smiling. Remus had just congratulated Lily and James, and grabbed Sirius and dragged him outside, walking around the flowers and shrubs in the area.

"I love you, Sirius." He said softly, burying his face in Sirius' neck.

"I love you too Remus, but why do you sound so sad?" Sirius replied, concern showing in his voice.

Remus just gave Sirius a weak smile and led him back inside to watch James and Lily dance and laugh, this was the happiest Remus had ever seen James.

"I...Love you, Sirius." Remus choked out. Though his tears had gone away, his pain hadn't.

That was the last photograph that had been taken with the group. Soon after the photo, Peter had become distant, most likely beginning his involvement with the Death Eaters.

Remus lay his head down on the table and fell asleep, wishing that he could sink into the picture and live happily with Sirius.


	6. The Shrieking Shack

"No! Ron!" Harry Potter screamed in his sleep while he tossed and turned, having a fight with the blankets. Ron slept through it all until he was pushed to the floor by Harry's struggle.

"Merlin, Harry, what's wrong?" He asked as he shook Harry slightly, trying to wake him up. Harry just kept tossing and turning, until Ron shook him hard enough to scramble his brain.

"Wha..Ro..." Harry cut himself off and jumped into Ron's arms, "I thought you were dead!" he yelled, crying into Ron's shirtless body.

"Well, Harry, I'm not. Don't worry." He kissed Harry on the forehead then yawned, "Come on Hermio.." He turned to wake Hermione up, but found she was gone. "Why on earth is she always running off to some place and not telling us!" He exclaimed. He picked a shirt off the floor and tugged it on, then grabbed Harry's hand, "Let's go get some nice, healthy breakfast." Harry nodded and together they walked downstairs.

"Sirius..." Remus Lupin was standing, nude, in the Shrieking Shack, shivering in the cold air.

"Remus, I am staying with you. I love you, and I am going to keep you company." He said it softly, but with enough force that Remus didn't object.

"Well, did you have to watch me undress?" He laughed slightly, then looked Sirius in the eyes. He was uncomfortable in his skin, so he didn't like that he was there nude, even if it was his boyfriend was right in front of him.

"Well, of course I did! I mean, I watch you undress for the sh..errr..." He let himself trail off, then blushed. Remus stepped forward and kissed Sirius lightly, a smile crossing both their lips. "Hurry and change into Padfoot, the moon will be out soon."

Harry yawned as he made his way to the kitchen with Ron, only to find Remus Lupin there, sleeping. "Shh, don't wake him up." He whispered to Ron. Ron nodded, then went rummaging around for any food he could get. He ended up bringing back bacon, chocolate frogs, and orange juice.

"And this is a healthy breakfast?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raising. Ron just blushed and tucked into his food, while Harry picked at the bacon and drank the juice.

"I'm going to find Hermione, okay?" Harry stood, and Ron replied with a nod.

Remus Lupin woke the next morning, soar from the pain of the transformation, but completely uninjured. "What the..." He turned, only to find a nude Sirius asleep. "Your...perfect." Remus said, unaware of how loud it had been. Sirius seemed to be glowing in the dim sunlight that was streaming through the cracks in the wood that covered the windows, making Sirius look better than usual, and that was saying something.

Sirius stirred slightly in his sleep, his dark hair falling over closed eyes, and his golden body showing every well-toned line that marked his abdomen, every slight rise and fall of his slim stomach in his sleep, and Remus could have sworn he could hear Sirius' heartbeat. It wasn't until he became aware of how hard he was breathing that he realized it was _his_ heartbeat. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing Sirius on the lips, then the neck, then he licked Sirius' cheek, tasting the sweat that was on Sirius, tasting the sweetness that was Sirius. Sirius yawned, then opened his charcoal eyes to the sight of Remus Lupin kissing and licking him. Remus hadn't noticed that Sirius had woken, he was too busy kissing Sirius all over. Sirius began to sit up, but Remus pushed him back down.

"Just lay." He kissed Sirius on the lips again, the flew down to his thighs, kissing them quite near a certain growing appendage.

"Hermione?" Harry called, poking his head inside of the attic. It was the only room he could think of that he had yet to try, and he was glad he did. He found Hermione there staring at something, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, stepping closer. She handed him the letter, but didn't look his way.

_Dear Sirius:_

_I love you, and I miss you. I think you should come to my house. James said you could spend the summer, and possibly longer than that, with him. That would be great, because then you could visit me and we could...well...you know._

_Think about it, please. I hope you reply quickly, because James needs to know if you can get away to his house or not._

_I love you and think of you every day,_

_Moony_

Harry read it, his eyes widening as he imagined what it was they could do.

"Harry," Hermione began, "did you know?"

Harry took a second to think, then nodded. "Yeah, I found a photo album of Sirius', it had pictures of him and Professor Lupin kissing." He stood motionlessly for a second, until Hermione spoke again.

"Merlin, Harry, is everyone in the world suddenly gay?"

Harry let the words sink in for a second, then began laughing, "I guess so, 'Mione!"

Remus kissed Sirius on the bellybutton, then moved down once more and licked Sirius' inner thigh. At this, Sirius' manhood became as erect as it could get, and Remus couldn't be happier. He licked Sirius' erection, then took it in his mouth. He began a gentle suck-then-hum routine and soon Sirius was arching his back towards Remus and moaning, wanting more. Remus pulled his head back, and Sirius groaned in disappointment, then Remus began sucking Sirius' 'family jewels' and made Sirius go back to moaning in pleasure. Soon Remus was back on Sirius' erection, twirling his tongue around it expertly, then he sucked one last time and Sirius yelped in pleasure as he came into Remus' mouth.

After Remus had calmed down, and managed to swallow all that Sirius had left in his mouth, he spoke. "I...Did...That?" He was suddenly stunned that he had done something so..spontanious and sexual. Sirius just grinned and leaned forward, kissing Remus.

**A/N: Muahaha! I have finally gotten around to writing a sexual scene between Remus and Sirius! Sorry for the short chapter, I have to get ready for something. I will update soon! Please review!**


	7. The end

**A/N: After a sudden realization that I am going to start school this sudden week, I decided this will be the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing guys!**

**"Hermionnneeeeee..." Ron whined, looking like a lost puppy with those huge, lovable eyes, "Please tell me who it is?" He pouted a little, and Harry wanted Hermione to tell him who she was dating so Ron wouldn't look so put-out.**

**"No, Ron. She told me not to tell you, so stop asking!" Hermione replied gruffly, storming out of the room.**

**"Merlin, what's her problem?" Ron said to nobody.**

**Harry just kissed Ron on the cheek and walked out.**

**Hermione stormed up the stairs and walked along the hallway, until she reached a large door with intricately carved designs in the wood. She grabbed the heavy brass handles and tugged, the door sliding open slowly to reveal a relatively large room with nice furniture and a large bed.**

**She suddenly calmed down, then pulled the door closed behind her. When she heard the loud thud of the door shutting, she ran and jumped onto the bed, right next to a lump in the covers. "Ginny!" She said happily, pulling the blanket off the pale redhead, "Wake up!"**

**Ginny groggily opened her eyes, seeing a bushy brunette form in front of her. "Hermione!" She squealed, hugging the other, "Good morning! What's up?" she went from happy to concerned, seeing the look on Hermione's face.**

**"Ron really wants to know who it is. I think we should tell him." She looked away, fearing the reaction Ginny would give her...but it never came, just a loud giggle. "What's so funny?"**

**"Well, I figured you would have told him already. Go ahead, I mean, I'm not a little kid. I can do as I please." She smiled and jumped on Hermione, placing her lips against the other's...then toppled to the floor. "Bloody Hell, I should have thought about the hardwood floor before I did that. Sorry."**

**Hermione didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around Ginny and began kissing her softly, then slightly more aggressively.**

**"'Mione?" Harry called, checking room after room. At last he came to the only one he had yet to check on that floor, on with nice designs and heavy brass handles. "I wonder if Hermione would torch this door, thinking it was made by House Elves or something. She'd go on about S. P. E. W. and how humans can make the doors on their own." He mused, laughing slightly. As he opened the door his expression went from amused to shocked, and the door slammed shut just as quickly as it had been open.**

**Harry had just witnessed something he had never thought he would-and he wasn't exactly happy about it.**

**A tangle of sheets, clothes strewn across the floor, Hermione's hair tossed about, even messier than usual, and Ginny's flaming hair tousled and disheveled. He saw their smooth skin, pressed against each other, and he saw..."Oh God." He ran to his room, jumped on the bed, and screamed into the pillow. The one thing he had been counting on is that he wouldn't have to see his best friend ad ex-lover together in some sexual situation, but he was wrong. It had happened.**

**Ginny's head shot up when she heard the loud thud of the door, "What was that?"**

**Hermione, rather miffed about being interrupted, came to her senses and gasped when she realized what had happened. "Someone...saw us."**

**"Oh...oh no. What if it was Ron? This would be a hell of a way for him to find out!" Ginny cried as she began to gather her clothes and put them on. Hermione began doing the same, shocked that someone saw her whilst she was being intimate with someone.**

**---**

**Ginny walked up to Ron, looked him in the eyes and said "Ron. I'm shagging Hermione, okay?" **

**Ron's jaw dropped. **

**"Why do you look so surprised, I mean, who else could it have been? You, Harry, Professor Lupin and I are the only ones here Hermione could be snogging. Did you think she was leaving the house to be with some unknown girl?" And with that, Ginny walked away.**

**"Her-Gin-Sha..." Was all Ron could manage to say.**

**Harry woke in the middle of the night, feeling Ron's arms tight around him. 'Merlin, I must've slept all day, then.' He thought, suddenly remembering the reason he had come into the room and fallen asleep. He wanted to run and scream, wanted to get the images out of his head, but Ron just pulled tighter on Harry, and Harry relaxed into the welcome warmth of his boyfriend.**

**As his eyes closed once more, he could have swore that he saw Sirius pulling the covers over him.**

**--- Earlier that day, Remus Lupin's point of view. ---**

**"Sirius. Why did you have to leave me?"**

**Remus wiped tears from his eyes, wishing for Sirius' warm embrace.**

**He felt a hand brush him and looked up, then gasped. It was an echo. No, not just an echo, it was Sirius' echo!**

**"Sirius!" He stood, wishing he could hold Sirius, but fearing that the echo would disappear.**

**"Remus. If you want to risk you life to get me back with you, I know what you can do."**

**----**

**As Remus strode through the doors to the room he knew the Veil held, he peered around in the dim torch light. He was crazy, and he knew it, but if there was a chance he could get Sirius back, he would take it.**

**He walked up to the veil, took a deep breath, and walked into it. First all he felt was the sensation of a leathery, yet fuzzy, fabric tickle his skin, then he felt cold air, like he was falling. Then he felt a sensation he wanted to hold onto forever-a sensation of completeness, of happiness, a warm and calming feeling in his heart. The exact way he felt whenever he held Sirius close at night after a nightmare. He opened his eyes, not even having realized he had them closed, and gasped.**

**He was standing on the Hogwarts Express, an eleven-year-old Sirius walking by. As he took a step to get to Sirius, he tripped and landed atop him. Sirius grinned, then laughed, "Well then, we haven't introduced ourselves and you are already falling for me?"**

**Remus felt his cheeks growing warm from embarrassment, then realized what was going on. The veil had transferred him back in time, to his first year. He knew why.**

**"Sorry about that. I'm Remus Lupin." He smiled, then got up off the floor of the train before this got too awkward for the both of them.**

**"Sirius Black, obviously irresistible boy extrordinare."**

**---**

**"Sirius. Do you remember how we met our first year?" Remus question in urgency as Sirius tried to get past him and out of the house to save Harry.**

**Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "Of course I did. You fell on me and I knew we were going to be good friends."**

**Remus nodded, then looked away, "That isn't how we met. The first time, anyway-" at this Sirius gave him a questioning glance, "Look, you...if..If you go you will die. Harry will be fine, Dumbledore is going to show up in time to save him, but if you go you will die. I know, I have to live through the torment of losing you again right after I got you back from Azkaban. Please, Sirius. Listen to me, don't ignore me, Bellatrix is going to push you through a veil that will kill you! I went through the veil and it took me back in time, so I could be with you, and I don't want to give you up."**

**Sirius opened his mouth, wanting to ask why he died in the veil when Remus just went back in time, then grew red from anger. "What? You wen back in time? As in, you wen back and knew what was going to happen, but you didn't warn us about Peter?" He was practically hyperventilating in his anger.**

**"I did, though," Remus squeaked, the hurt in his voice obvious, "I told James one night, and he told me that it was al rubbish. So when the secret keeper time came around, I begged them to let me be the secret keeper. James said he was picking you, and nothing I could say would change that." There were tears streaming down his face, and Sirius stepped forward, kissing him lightly on the lips.**

**"Th..that is why I dragged you here that night, because I knew they would want to haul you off to Azkaban, and I couldn't deal with that again."**

**Sirius kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Remus' mouth.**

**Harry woke up and yawned, then looked around. Ron was turned over, snoring lightly with a trickle of droll trailing down his pillow.**

**Harry got up quietly, so he didn't disturb Ron, and strode into the kitchen.**

**"Good morning Professor Lupin, Sirius." He greeted, smiling at the couple. He felt slightly like he had a set of parents, even if they weren't his biological parents.**

**"Good morning Harry." They greeted simultaneously.**

**----**

**And that is how powerful love is. Instead of killing Remus, the love he had for Sirius caused him to go back in time, and he was able to save Sirius. He still lost James and Lily, and Dumbledore, but at least he had Sirius to hold on to.**

**Remus and Sirius are the only ones that know of Remus' adventure through the veil. Sirius was saved in an alternate time just as Harry fell asleep, so Sirius came back and Harry's memories changed so that Sirius had never died.**

**Ron and Harry lived through the war against Voldermort, as did Ginny and Hermione, and Moony and Padfoot. Sadly, well, not really sad for anyone but Mrs. Weasley, Percy was killed.**

**Hermione and Ginny stayed together, and frequently double-dated with Ron and Harry.**

**Remus and Sirius make love every night. They have since their sixth year. It would have been sooner, but Remus had to have the first kiss, he loved it too much to risk getting a different one. And this, is, The End**

**A/N: Sorry to torture you with the whole no-sex-scenes-in-the-last-chapter thing, but I didn't feel like describing it. Maybe if I get some time while I'm in school I will write a naughty version with sex scenes in every other paragraph. Anyway, thanks for sticking with the story, sorry if the ending sucks. I did as best as I can with this damnable flu attacking me system.**


End file.
